We are seekin funds to help support the third Herpesvirus Workshop to be held at Cold Spring Harbor, August 31 - September 4, 1976. It will be timely because there will not have been a workshop of this type for three years, the last Herpesvirus Workshop having been held in August 1973. This was intentional in order to avoid duplication of presentations at the International Symposium on Herpesviruses held in October 1974 and at the International Virology Congress held in Madrid in September 1975. We felt that it was important to allow enough time to elapse so that there could be new data and new findings reported and discussed at the workshop.